Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw
Heads of the Hewdraw Land Battle That Burning Town Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight}} Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw (3章　ヒュードラーの首 3-Shō Hyūdorā no Kubi, "Chapter 3: Hewdraw's Necks") is the third chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Featuring returning boss Hewdraw, Pit's goal is to defend Skyworld, and later the Overworld, from an Underworld Army invasion. Air Battle At the start of the chapter, Palutena sends Pit flying through Skyworld, informing him that the Underworld Army has begun invading their realm in retaliation for Dark Lord Gaol's defeat. However, she soon realizes that the number of Underworld troops is too overwhelming for Pit to defeat during the very limited time frame the Power of Flight has to offer, forcing her to send Pit directly to their commander Hewdraw, who is now capable of flight and has two additional heads. Once confronted, Hewdraw's three heads begin bickering amongst themselves, giving Pit the opportunity to attack. Three-Headed Hewdraw After their bickering ends, the first part of the battle against Hewdraw takes place. Hewdraw's three heads will each take turns attacking Pit, lashing out in an attempt to bite him, or firing fireballs, flamethrowers, and laser beams at him. Once a head has taken enough damage, it will fall to the Overworld below and leave the other two heads to attack. All three heads must be defeated in a limited amount of time, or Palutena will take matters into her own hands and finish the creature off herself. Afterwards, Pit assumes that the mission is now complete, only for Palutena to inform him that Hewdraw heads can live without their body. Pit is then sent down to That Burning Town to track down the remaining heads. Land Battle Upon landing, Pit realizes that the local residents have gone into hiding, giving him free rein to accomplish the task at hand. He traverses through the town on foot, taking out Underworld troops along the way. As he progresses, a Hewdraw head suddenly crashes through the buildings in front of him, and Palutena promises to grant Pit a present if he goes to the nearby courtyard. He complies, only to find that her gift was spraying him with monster pheromone in order to lure out the Hewdraw head he spotted moments earlier. Hewdraw Head The Hewdraw head will burst out from the ground, unable to resist the urge to harm Pit thanks to the monster pheromone. Its strategy is simple—to bite or crush Pit with its head due to its lack of a body. It will accomplish this by slowly bouncing towards its target, sidestepping, and roaring before charging into its foe. After its defeat, Palutena announces that she has located the last head, which is regenerating its body in a nearby lake. He then proceeds through several hoards of enemies before arriving at the town's outskirts. Intensity Gates A level 4.0 Intensity Gate can be found near the beginning of the Land Battle portion, located up a staircase just past the two Commylooses. A level 7.0 Intensity Gate can be found in the area immediately after the courtyard that contained the Hewdraw head, located to the left of the Monolith. Boss Battle Pit rushes out to the lake, only to find the last Hewdraw head has already finished regenerating its serpent-like body. After a brief conversation, Hewdraw will roar at Pit and initiate the battle. Hewdraw Reborn Now resembling its appearance from the original Kid Icarus, Hewdraw uses its surroundings to its advantage, diving underwater to avoid Pit's attacks. However, purple and orange orbs will appear above the lake when this happens, allowing Pit to knock Hewdraw out of the water by shooting the orange orbs. Its attacks include firing fast-moving missiles, diving underwater to swipe its tail at its opponent, damaging its foe with purple orbs, and firing homing missiles. Epilogue Upon defeat, Hewdraw's final words will vary depending on which head became Hewdraw Reborn—the blue head will complain that he's too pretty to die, the violet head will note how far Pit has come on his adventure and tell him that he's proud, and the red head will die before he can finish his sentence. Afterwards, Palutena extracts Pit from the lake. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Standard Orbitars *Tiger Claws *Hewdraw Club Trivia *Both the mini-boss and boss fights are different depending on the order in which Hewdraw's heads are defeated during the Air Battle—the first head defeated will go on to become Hewdraw Reborn, the second head defeated will become the Hewdraw Head, and the third head is simply defeated alongside its body in the Air Battle. *This chapter features the first Air Battle and Land Battle mini-boss fights. de:Kapitel 3: Die Köpfe des Hidra es:Capítulo 3: Las Tres cabezas de Hidra fr:Chapitre 3: Les têtes d'Hydra Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode